Where my Heart Lies
by Terra Saltt
Summary: Tino is lost at sea after a catastrophe and is rescued by a rather intimidating  yet kind  merman. Now he has to get off the island with his head, and heart, in tact. SharkMerman!Su x Fin. Fast updates. 8 chaps. Rated M mostly for language.
1. Rescue

**Welcome, readers! Just when I thought I was done with SuFin and sexy mermen, this popped up in a Word document on my screen. So here we are and I hope you enjoy! Reviews are nice and I _try_ not to be a whore but I love you all so much sooo... :)**

**WARNINGS:**

**BL/Yaoi (This means a gay pairing, people.)**

**M mostly for language. There is some sexual content but it is not graphic.**

**Tear-jerker. (If I wrote this right you should feel a tug of the old heartstrings.)**

**Unexplained English. (For the sake of the story, we are not going to worry why the merman can speak.)**

**Human(ish) AU SharkMerman!Ber x Tino**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I've been floating for days. My arms have been holding on so long they feel glued to the trunk of my uprooted palm tree. I was sunburned, hungry, and unbelievably tired. It was all I could do to stay awake. But for what reason? I was going to die; I already knew this and came to terms with it. Perhaps it was a last ditched effort just to see how long I could hold out before I fainted and slipped off my unstable perch to be lost to the endless waves. Blue water stretched out forever on all sides of me, the sky was clear and void of any clouds to shade my sore skin or bring fresh water. With all this time on my hands all I could do was think. The screams of the catastrophe that put me here still echoed through my head…<p>

Something brushed my leg but I didn't give it much thought. I figured it was my imagination until a fin glided soundlessly through the water across my blurry vision. My eyes went wide when I realized there was a dark shape just below the water circling me, then another, and another…three. Three huge sharks were surrounding me and it was all I could do to stay latched onto the palm tree with shaking sunburned arms. No, anything but this! I don't want to be ripped apart and eaten alive!

Suddenly I was faced with a choice. If I didn't act now the sharks would charge and eat me. The very thought made me shudder. My only other option was to let go of the trunk and sink down to the bottom, let the ocean take my last breath from my lungs, and submit to a better death than what awaited me up here. It was the least I could do for myself to die as painlessly as possible…

I yelped when something touched me again and instinct made my legs jerk upwards. This put too much weight on the unstable palm tree and made it start to turn over. My arms fought to get a good grip on it again but it only made the turning get worse until I was unable to hold on any longer. With a deep breath that was probably my last, I rolled off and my head was submerged. Usually it wouldn't take much to kick my legs and find the surface again but the energy just wasn't there. As the shimmering ceiling got farther and farther away my struggling started to wane. This is what I was planning to do anyway, wasn't it? I should just let out the air in my lungs and get it over faster.

Images of the people I loved ran through my head, of home, of fresh snow and clear winter skies…

That is when something wrapped around me and I felt myself start to ascend. A body was pressed against my back and what felt like arms held securely around my middle. I saw the shapes of the sharks nearby but they made no moves towards me. Finally, my head broke the surface when my lungs were about to burst and I sucked in a gasping breath a little too soon. Some water got lodged in my windpipe and I couldn't breath.

Coughing and spitting up water, I hung rigid letting whatever was behind me keep me afloat. My wet hair was in my face and I couldn't see a thing. Tears stung my eyes but I was so dehydrated that none came. I was confused, terrified, and overall exhausted with this whole brutal experience.

Something ghosted over my face and pulled my hair away from my eyes. It felt like fingers…but whose hand? Mine were in the water, this one was bigger and gentle. When I could see I turned my head and found something I was not expecting. It was the face of a man, a little older than me, with strong blue eyes and short flaxen locks. His expression was hard to read but I'm sure I saw a little worry in those orbs burning holes through me. He was staring and was silent. I tried to ask him a question but my voice was hoarse and I doubted if he could even understand.

"Wh-whooo…ha-ow…?"

"Yer safe," he said with a deep voice making me shudder. I felt a small squeeze on my waist where one of his arms was still wrapped around me for support. "Got'cha." That was when a circling shark came into view and a fin slicing the water got a little too close for comfort. I tensed up and squeaked but the man didn't seem to be worried. "'Tis 'kay. Not g'nna hurt ya. Safe."

"Th-tho-se're shw-arks," I managed to garble out.

The man shook his head. "Fam'ly."

"Wha…"

"Relax. Gonna take ya home."

I didn't know what was going on. Before I knew it, I was flipped onto my back and both his arms were secured around my smaller frame keeping me in place lying on his front. My head was kept above the surface but the man must have been completely submerged underneath me. I was going to panic when I happened to feel something twisting side to side below my legs and looked down to see the S shape of a fish tail. It was black tipped and had a few marks like scars, but it was otherwise smooth and gliding. My head started to piece everything together and I nearly fainted on the spot.

I was being saved by a…merman?

000

It was nice to not be hanging on to a tree trunk for dear life anymore but now my arms were throbbing from the earlier effort. I'm pretty sure I passed out for most of the ride because when I woke up the sun had moved across the sky. It looked like a few hours at least and I was still being carried over the endless ocean by the merman who had me around the waist and two sharks hot on our heels. Er, and fins…

I guess it could all be a hallucination. Mermaids (and mermen) don't exist, right? For all I knew, I was still hanging on the palm tree zoned out awaiting either rescue or death. Though if this were a dream, I would have been picked up by a hot mermaid and taken to an island filled with other hot mermaids, and they would give me food and let me eat it off their…

Heh. So I'm still a perv even till the end? The thought was enough to almost make me laugh. Here I am on the cusp of death thinking about bare chested maidens while a fish dude with shark friends drags me through the water to who-knows-where. It would really suck if I died from this; I don't want to leave this world a virgin.

I must have dozed off again because when I woke up the sun was starting to set. That, and there was something tangled around my arm. When I lifted it (still very sore) there was slimy green seaweed clinging and draping into the water. I was still moving and when I turned my head to look behind me in the direction I was going, there was the most wonderful sight I have ever seen. Land!

It was a small island with tropical palm trees and white sand. Rocks jutted out on the coastline here and there and not too far in was what appeared to be a small but thick green forest. I didn't care if it was remote, all I wanted was to be on dry land again and get out of the sun! How did the merman know where this was? I didn't remember him looking around for bearings. In fact, he stayed under the water supporting me the whole time. This guy had quite the endurance and sense of direction.

We neared the island and the rolling waves started to get bigger as they hit the shallow surf. It was a short swim to the beach when my escort suddenly changed directions. He swam with me along the shore as if to tease me. What a dick! I wanted to get on land NOW. My legs kicked a little and I wiggled in his iron hold but he didn't seem to get the memo. The white sands were getting rockier and thinner as we went until it was nothing but dark rock cliffs.

My heart sank with dread when I saw the waves crash onto the tall stone strong enough to probably smash my head in. Sea foam and white water churned all around and I was starting to panic. Where was this guy taking me? The sharks had even abandoned us! If we got any closer we might get caught in the current and be bashed to pieces! I wasn't strong enough to withstand that; I could hardly keep myself afloat without help!

Suddenly I was turned right side up and I heard the sound of water sloshing as the merman's head surfaced behind me. His voice was the same low tone as I remembered from before and right next to my ear making me shiver. "Hold yer breath. Gotta dive."

"Eh?" I really hoped I wasn't hearing him correctly. "W-wh-hay?"

"Home."

That was the worst explanation ever. He didn't wait for me to complain or demand more rationalization before beginning to sink under the waves with me still crammed in his arms. With no other choice, I filled my lungs at the last second and the sound of crashing waves was silenced. The water here was a little warmer than the open ocean but moving much more. My hair tossed around my face as I felt the merman's tail pump side to side and accelerate us forward and down towards the inky depths.

Then I saw it: A hole in the cliff. The merman angled us in and in no time the water pressure lessoned. I was reunited with air once again and I took shaky breaths to still my beating heart. Inside the cave it was quiet and the crystal clear water was calm. There was a chunk of the ceiling missing where light shined through, though it was quickly fading as the sun set. The bottom was smooth leading up to a small sandy beach and green vines grew on the walls. In any other circumstance I would have been excited to find such a cool place. Right now I was just relieved the merman was finally letting me go after half a day of treading water on my back.

The idea of running onto dry land and kissing it in joy was nice, but as soon as the water was too shallow to crawl along the bottom I noticed my limbs were heavier than I remembered. It took all my strength just to pull myself up, and even then I couldn't find it in me to completely leave the water. It swirled around my legs where I collapsed but I didn't care. Gravity never felt so good.

At that moment my stomach decided to whine. Oh yeah…I was hungry. Honestly the pain of hunger ebbed away at some point and all I felt was an emptiness and lack of energy. Boy was I thirsty, too…I would give anything for a swallow of fresh water…

There was an echo of sloshing water and I looked behind me to see the flash of a fish tail disappearing to the depths. All that was left of my fishy friend was ripples on a glassy surface. He didn't even stay to tell me his name…if he even had a name…gosh was I tired… It may have been my third nap that day, but after not sleeping for two nights with no food or water while lost at sea it was not surprising that I fell unconscious yet again with my check pressed to the soft sand. I didn't even care that I was so cold I was shivering, I just wanted to rest…

000

When I woke up I wasn't shivering anymore. There was a strong saltwater smell backed with earth and something unnamed and I was lying on my side pressed to something smooth and solid. It felt warm and pleasant…if not a little uncomfortable. My arm was asleep under me and with consciousness all my aches and pains were back. I attempted to move but found it kind of hard…I was wrapped up in something…

Make that someone.

I nearly yelped when I found myself, once again, pressed into the chest of what I could only assume was the man who rescued me. This time my nose was buried in the crook of his neck and his was in my tangled blonde hair. Arms held me around my shoulders and his chest rose and fell slowly in slumber. I could feel his heartbeat through his skin. I could feel mine in my ears.

I was too frozen in shock to really do anything but look up. He was fast asleep looking very content with having me in his arms like a teddy bear. Tiny twitches under his eyelids signaled he was dreaming and his mouth was slightly open. His hot breath tickled my hair. This was the most awkward situation I'd ever been in!

My squirming must have woken him up and he opened his eyes to look at me with a funny expression. I stared at him not knowing what to say. (My throat was too dry to form words anyway.) The man yawned…dear lord, those are some sharp teeth! They looked like the jaws of a shark, each pointed tooth was serrated and dangerous.

"Ya warm?"

"Huh?" I almost squeaked out. He didn't seem to notice how terrified I was.

"Warm? Shiver'n."

"I-I…" damn did it hurt to speak. I cleared my throat and tried to swallow but there was nothing there. My tongue felt like sandpaper and it tasted nasty.

"Water?"

Instead of speaking I nodded. He let me go after sitting me upright and the world spun in circles around me. It was dark in the little cave; the moon was bright overhead casting light through the hole above but only enough to see vague shapes and gray detail. After a second I made out the shape of something round being held out in front of me.

"Dr'nk. Slow." It was put to my lips and a cool liquid greeted me. No salt. The feeling was heavenly as I took a big gulp then regretted it when I started to cough. A hand rubbed circles into my back as I regained my breath. "Slow." This time I did as I was told. I wanted to drink the whole thing but before I could get halfway the drink was pulled away. I whined but the illuminated man in front of me shook his head. "Not too much. Make ya sick. Food?"

Another thing was held up in front of me and I felt tears prick my eyes. "Oh, hell yes!"

And of course, I was too drained to feed myself. Small bites of something – it tasted like coconut – were given to my mouth bit by bit. Just like the water, I wasn't allowed to eat enough before it was taken away. Screw it! I don't care if I get sick! I just want to feel my stomach be full, I want to stop being hungry and thirsty and miserable!

My temper made the other chuckle. He was laughing at me, the douche bag. But before I could retaliate I was lowered to the cool sand and wrapped up in his warm embrace again. "Rest." Gosh this guy was bossy. My bare feet touched something cold and smooth and I realized it was his tail.

I almost forgot this guy was a fairytale creature. His stern gaze petrified me and I decided to let him have his way…for now. If this guy was half-shark then I did not want to get on his bad side. I guess I could stay like this for now…it was warm and I was going through another random cold flash, after all, and the way the food and water settled in my stomach helped calm me down.

If only a little.

* * *

><p><strong>From being stranded to abduction, Finny just can't seem to catch a break.<strong>


	2. Curious

**This one is a little shorter. Most chapters are more than this, just say'n.**

* * *

><p>In the morning I was allowed to eat and drink as much as I wanted.<p>

A whole coconut was devoured after drinking the water that was inside. It would have tasted better if my host wasn't staring at me like that…like I was the freak and not him. Seriously, has he never seen legs before?

Though I kind of got what he must have been feeling because I too was taking one too many glances at that incredible tail of his.

It was huge, though the merman was kind of a big guy so I guess it suit him. The thing was light gray with a white underbelly that faded into the skin of his human half. There didn't appear to be any seams or lines, it looked completely natural. (As natural as having half your body replaced with a fish could get, anyway.) I remembered my foot brushing up against it in the morning, how smooth it felt, so different from what I expected it to be. It looked like it should be rough or something along those lines but maybe that was the coloring. I don't know, all I could do was speculate. I wasn't about to reach out and touch it when the guy had teeth that could bite my hand off like a…well, a shark.

At the end of my meal I guess I could say I was satisfied. The grumble in my stomach was gone and I could already feel my energy returning but what I really wanted was something to really fill me up. Like a thick juicy steak, or a nice big tub of ice cream…actually, if I had a tub of ice cream I wouldn't hesitate to smear it all over my body. I was uncomfortably hot and sore all over. My red skin was blistered and slightly tingled, it hurt to move, and my head was pounding. I wouldn't be surprised if I had sun poisoning. After all, I am fully Finnish and three days in the sweltering sun with no sun block does murder on my fair skin.

I think the merman noticed my irritation. He scooted over a little and lightly touched my shoulder (which was exposed when I took off my shirt because DAMN was I burning up). "Hurt?"

"You don't know the half of it," I sighed. He nodded and dragged himself towards the water. I watched him go, my vision a little blurry, and he disappeared. Great, I was alone. It was a blessing but also unnerving.

He wasn't gone very long. When he came back I was in the shallow water lying on my back letting the coldness seep the heat from my arms and legs. It felt good except for where the sand touched my red back. (The sand was actually the softest I have ever felt under my fingertips but even a feather could still hurt me as I was.) The merman came next to me and I didn't even bother to lift my head until he produced a brown ball and a long green leaf about as long as his arm. He removed his thumb from a small hole in the top and handed the large nut to me, in which I gratefully drank the whole thing. I thought coconuts had milk in the center, why did this taste like water? Where was he getting the water? Whatever, I didn't care. I wouldn't question it if it was saving my life.

I jumped when I heard a loud crack and saw him with the coconut crushed into a few pieces between his hands. Between his HANDS. This guy just smashed a freaking coconut like an egg! It was a little scary knowing he had that kind of strength and was in charge of my life.

The pieces were given to me in which I worked on eating the white meat from the shell. Meanwhile I watched my host crush and squeeze juices from that green leaf he brought with him into the empty brown shell from a previously devoured nut for some reason. What was he doing? I was wondering if it was something to drink. I hope not, it had a really strong smell to it that made me think of sour dandelions.

When the thick green leaf with poky notches along the edges was squeezed of all it was worth, he set the coconut filled with greenish liquid next to me and dipped his fingers in it. I was noming on my food when those fingers came up and started smearing the stuff on my arm.

"H-hey, what the…" I would have continued to protest if wherever the liquid touched didn't leave behind a pleasant cooling sensation. Oh god, yes…that was really good…

"Helps," the man said simply. I was recognizing a pattern with him: the guy didn't speak much and when he did it was short and to the point. He came off as intimidating and scary but at the end of the day he'd been nothing but kind and helpful so far. I supposed I should find a way to thank him for taking such good care of me but I couldn't think of anything I could give to a merman.

He seemed deemed to spread the magic leaf juice on me himself so I let him. What? After seeing that coconut demonstration I was going to let him have his way with just about anything. Though for a guy with such strength, he was oddly gentle rubbing circles into my skin. Almost like a massage or something. From my arm to my shoulder, other arm, my back, neck…he spent extra time on my legs. They weren't even that burned compared to my face and shoulders, but he couldn't seem to move on from those. I figured he must have been curious of me like how I was of him. Those hands explored every inch, from my ankles to the inside of my thi-

"Eep!" I let out an unmanly squeak when his fingers trailed upwards to a very private area of mine beneath the fabric of my blue swim trunks. He jerked away and looked at me a little worried.

"Hurt?"

"N-no, no…just…don't touch me there, okay?" I asked as nicely as possible. My sunburn was so bad I doubted he could see the hot blush adorning my cheeks.

"What is it?"

"I really don't feel like explaining human male anatomy right now." Eager to make him drop it, I thought of a new topic. "Do you have a name? Mine is Tino."

The merman blinked and said my name in that low broken tone of his. I found it felt a little strange hearing it said like that. "…T'no. No, ah have no n'me like yoo."

"Oh…then how about I give you one?"

"Don't have tah."

"But you need a name!"

"N'mes'r that import'nt?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

I opened my mouth to answer his dumb question when I found myself stumped. How do I answer that? "Uhhh…so I can have something to call you by?"

He nodded though I don't think he completely got it. "Give m' a n'me then."

I tapped my chin in thought. Hmmmm… An appropriate name for this big scary guy would be…

"Ber."

B'r?"

"Yeah, because it sounds like 'bear' and that's what you remind me of, if you weren't already a shark-man of course."

Once again, he looked a little confused. He didn't argue or complain though so I guess it was okay. Ber it is. I would have called him Bruce after that nice shark in Finding Nemo but there was a bully named Bruce that picked on me in high school and I would rather not associate this kind man to that horrible one. A little pause went by before Ber glanced down.

"…C'n ah touch yer…" he pointed to my feet. I almost laughed at his worried look as if he thought it would have the same effect as touching my crotch did.

"Yeah, sure." I lifted a leg an inch and he took it by the knee to help it all the way up so he could get good access to my toes. At first he just stared, and then his way-too-gentle fingers brushed over my arch making me flinch and involuntarily giggle. Ber was fascinated by my reaction and did it again.

"S-stop! That tickles!" I swear I saw him smirk. He let up though and explored the rest of my foot. While he did that, I was smearing magic leaf juice on my face to cool the burning. Thank god for the shade of the cave. If I had to go in the sun again I would probably die!

A minute later he was satisfied with his studies and let me set my leg back down. A growl startled me and I realized it was coming from Ber's stomach. "Gotta eat."

"Oh. What do you eat?" I asked curiously. I'll be honest, I was getting more comfortable with his presence now. As long as he didn't answer my question with the word 'human.'

"F'sh," was the reply.

"Yum."

"Ya eat f'sh?"

"Totally, I love fish! Especially salmon." My mouth watered at the prospect of a big salmon fillet grilled in butter and served with lemon wedges. Oh man, I gotta stop fantasizing about food…

Ber didn't do much more than nod and began scooting back towards the water. I watched his tail slither back and forth a bit before he was able to slip inside and disappear under the clear surface. How strange, he didn't even say goodbye before leaving. I guess mermen have a different set of etiquette to follow than humans…

000

Once again, Ber wasn't gone for very long and brought something with him. It was another coconut with water in it, and also…

"Woah," I whistled letting the sound bounce off the walls. Ber was a little surprised to hear it as he dragged the biggest fish I have ever seen onto land with him. I think it was still alive, too. "That's one hell of a salmon. I didn't know they got that big!"

"Hn…" I stood, finally able to do so on my wobbly but strengthening land legs, and sat nearby enough to poke it. Ber shook his head of something and took a seat. His tail lay outstretched on the soft sand collecting the fine particles and one hand balanced him on his other side. "Eat."

Okay, I've been to sushi bars and stuff but I have never eaten straight up raw fish. Ber probably never had it any other way and didn't hesitate to take a bite with his razor sharp choppers. My appetite faltered at the sight. "E-eat it like this? Raw? For the love of Christ, at least put it out of its misery before you start eating it!"

Ber was confused as a strip of scaly fish skin hung from his strong jaw. Yeah, I was going to be sick. "Ya like f'sh?"

"Yes, I like fish dead and cooked!" Still confused, he swallowed and stared. I couldn't tell if he was angry at me or what but that gaze made me tense up. "I-I-I mean, of c-course…I'm open to n-new things, I guess…Heheheh…"

Ber tore a chunk out of the fish, now dead thank heavens, and handed it to me. I took it sheepishly and tried not to look at it too much. Ugh, I'm eating raw fish…I always told Kiku nothing would get me to try it but I guess that was a lie. Ber watched expectedly. I had no choice but to bring it to my lips and take a bite.

Honestly I was anticipating it to be disgusting and gross in all the wrong ways. What I got actually was better than I expected, but it was still unpleasant to chew and swallow. Ew, the meat felt slimy and there wasn't much flavor…though I guess I was thankful for that. I gave Ber a look hoping he would understand my discomfort but he merely cocked his head at me.

"No?"

"N-no," I sighed and inched back. "Um, thanks anyway but I don't think I can eat this…heh…sorry…" Ber was kind enough not to force me to eat any more or question me. I know I must have been confusing him. Oh well, I'm sure this wouldn't be the first time.

He ate his fill as I drew pictures in the sand. I really didn't want to watch him eat, you know? It was having a strange effect on me. I was sickened by his table manors and how he tore into flesh and bone so easily like a predator at the same time as feeling jealous that he got to fill his tummy and I could hardly stay satisfied with coconuts. Was there anything else on the island to eat? I still wasn't fit to venture out on my own. Looks like I am still dependent on my strange looking rescuer.

The next time I turned around the fish was all but a pile of white bones on the ground and Ber was picking his teeth with one. I would have laughed it I weren't about to faint. How the FUCK did he eat that whole thing? It must have been almost as big as me! Wow, that's a scary thought. If he chose the man could devour me without much problem. Good thing he didn't seem to have a taste for human…as far as I knew.

"Yoo 'kay?" he asked. "Pale."

"Yeah, just a little…surprised…er…so now what?"

Ber shuffled away from the pile of fish bones closer to me and patted the ground next to him. I came forth thinking he wanted to sit and chat but instead his arms ended up around my frame and pulled me down. "B-Ber, what are you doing?"

"Sleep," he replied with a yawn.

"Oh…okay…but do I have to be here?"

"Hm." Ber nodded into my neck where his nose was burying itself making me shiver slightly. "Feels good."

Feels good? What the hell does that mean? Does he want a teddy bear or something? I'm no teddy bear! I wiggled to get free but to no avail. Damn, he latches on like a leech…and how does someone who spends so much time in cold saltwater feel so soft and warm to the touch? It made no sense. Ber's fish half was cooler than his top half so perhaps it was the difference between them… Whatever. I was stuck in the arms of a half-human half-shark creature with deadly strength, a huge appetite for meat, and was strangely affectionate.

Someone save me.

* * *

><p><strong>~Caaaan you feeeel the loooove toniiight~<strong>

**I personally love sushi. Like, I want to eat it every day and every night and for breakfast and snacks and in the car and on the roof and in a plane...I don't have a problem. Shush. But I'm pretty sure I'd be a little freaked out in Finny's position, too.**


	3. Trapped

"So I was minding my own business walking around by the beach, right?" I said to Ber's watching eyes. Focus on telling the story, Tino. Get your mind off how he is staring at you like that. "I was on vacation in this small little village. Koko was its name I think. Anyway, I was walking on the beach when the water started to do something funny and it just up and left. There were some really cool things on the beach now that the water was gone so I and a few of the locals went over to check it out. There was an octopus out there and I got to touch it!

"Well, turns out that was a really bad idea. I should have known to look for the signs but…I was a little preoccupied…and I guess I never imagined it could happen to me. The water came back alright in a huge tsunami wave. I ran and tried to climb a palm tree before it hit but, as my luck tends to go, the tree uprooted. I can't tell you what happened then…it went too fast…I just remember blurs and screams, and suddenly I was being pulled out to sea with the rest of the debris.

"That's why I was out there like I was. The current was too strong and I was too far away to try and swim back so I just held on for dear life and hoped someone would be out to rescue me." Ber nodded. I tried to give him a sincere smile. "Thanks for that, by the way…even if this is crazy and nobody will believe me. You saved my life. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Ber sat there and stared. He just stared. Did he hear my question at all? "Um, Ber? Hello?"

It took me waving a hand in front of his face to get him back to reality. When he did he looked to the side and not at me. Gosh he was acting weird today and I was the one suddenly giggly and feeling high off god knows what. (I hadn't eaten anything other than coconuts and water though. Perhaps it was the stress of being trapped on a deserted island that was getting to me.) Whatever was causing my mood, I didn't completely mind. At least I wasn't breaking down and sobbing after my experience. I very well could have, too, but I just didn't feel like it. Crying would only make me more exhausted. Instead I laughed.

"Heheh, you aren't much a talker are you?" Ber glanced at me for a moment before returning his gaze to the wall. "I guess I can talk for the both of us. Gosh do I hate silence. When I'm at home usually I turn the TV or radio on just to have some kind of noise in the house. Hey, if you're a merman do you sing? Or is that a mermaid thing? Do you have a mermaid friend? I can't get over how cute a mer-pair would be. Imagine the children!" I imagined them with disproportionate tails jumping in and out of the water, laughing, generally being adorable. It made me smile. "Kids are so cute…so do you? Have any family or friends like you, that is?"

"Sh'rks," he answered. I gave him a funny look.

"Oh yeah, you said something about those sharks being your family…but what about others like you? Half-human half-fish?" Ber shook his head. "Really? Not one?"

"Sh'rks'r good comp'ny," he said. "Ah am one."

"Well…good to see you fit in so well. It would really suck to be completely alone."

Ber didn't answer me. He shifted where he sat, bringing my attention to his lower half. Seriously, no matter how much a stared I just couldn't get over it. "Um, Ber? Can I…you know, see your tail? You got to check out my legs so I figure it would only be fair if-"

Before I could finish speaking, the large gray and white shark tail was shifted over to me and I flinched when it plopped on my lap. Ber was staring at me again. It was making me feel uneasy…but I looked down at the impressive feature anyway with strong curiosity. The thing was huge! Bigger than me and almost as tall. I could only fit the end on my lap and I ran my fingers over smooth skin. It was cool compared to his top half and slippery where still wet. The fins on the sides were pressed down flat as they would go while he was on land and the tips were dipped in black. They looked almost sharp but my fingers found them soft and malleable. Some scars crisscrossed over gray sleek skin making the only unsmooth blemishes on his body. His white underbelly felt different than the rest…more silky. It was amazing to run my hand over and marvel at the way it moved when Ber flexed. Stong like a true shark, but the gray faded and disappeared around his waist making up the human torso. What did that feel like, I wondered?

Scooting closer, I was in range to reach out and touch the junction between human and fish. What a clash of texture! The shark skin was more solid feeling than Ber's human skin and it was easy to feel the difference. Without warning, suddenly I was the one being touched. On my face.

I looked up to question why the backs of his fingers were caressing my left cheek lightly to realize his face was a bit closer to mine than I anticipated. "B-Ber? Is there something you-"

"T'no," he said lowly. I could feel his breath on my face, it smelled like salt. He said something but I was too freaked out to hear what it was. Then he leaned forward and…

It was the strangest thing. His lips were a little chapped but otherwise supple and they pressed against mine in a way I can only say was like a puzzle piece finding its match. He wasted no time in moving against me, making my head spin deliriously in a way it probably shouldn't have. It was when hands on my sides lowered me gently to the floor and started stroking me beneath my ragged button up beach shirt that I realized what the hell was going on and made a noise, pushing against his bare chest with my fists. He didn't let up, in fact he growled – growled! – and pushed down on me harder, those hands wandered forcedly up over my chest and held down my shoulders. I was too weak to do anything about it and after a minute of useless struggling I realized I had no choice but the lie there and take it.

Holy hell, what brought this on? Here we were having a nice conversation when he suddenly attacked me! Oh my god, Ber was intense. I felt an inquiring lick on my bottom lip but I didn't open up trying to hold on to whatever dignity I could. Then he bit it with razor sharp teeth making me gasp and that was all it took for his tongue to invade my mouth. Guess Ber doesn't take no for an answer. That much was apparent as I pushed him as hard as I could but to no avail. It was like trying to move a brick wall!

I had enough. My throat released a pained grunt when I bit down as hard as I could, biting not only his but my tongue as well, and he finally got off me. Ber put a hand to his mouth as I was finally granted the ability to move and crawled out from under him in a panic.

Shit shit shit! Biting was the only way to stop him but now he looked like he wanted to tear my head off! Did I just bring about my own death? Not if I could get far enough away from him so he couldn't reach me. My feet brought me up the sandy beach until I came to the rocky wall of the cave. When I looked back, expecting to see Ber trying to come after me, he just sat where he was covering his mouth and staring. I panted and tried to get my breath back before speaking. Well, more like yelling.

"Wh-what was that about?" It was a bit hard to talk when my tongue was hurting. I tasted a little blood too, but I didn't know who it belonged to. "What were you trying to do to me?" Ber was silent and still. I balled my hands into fists and threw him my own scary glare. (At least I hope it was scary and not terrified like I was feeling.) "Answer me! What was…why did you…"

"Dunno," he finally said. I could hear how his tongue injury was affecting his already broken speech like mine. "Like ya."

"What?"

"Like ya. Want ya tah like m' too."

…Oooohhhh no. No, no, no, no, no. Just NO. Don't tell me he's…that the reason I'm here is because…Oh fuck. Figures I'd get myself into this kind of situation! I picked up the only gay merman in the whole ocean and now he's holding me here against my will trying to molest me! Fuckity fuck fuck, could this get any worse?

After a minute Ber's stern façade started to break. His expression was morphing into something but he turned around before I could see. His body slid against the sand and entered the water, and then he was gone. Just like that.

A pit of fear inside my chest started to well up when I realized what I just did. So the guy was a perv but he was also the only thing keeping me alive at the moment. If I made him angry, would he leave me here and never come back? B-but…there was no way out of this cave! The hole in the ceiling was too high up to climb and the only way out seemed to be underwater and that exited out in a very dangerous place. And let's face it: I'm not a very good swimmer. I was trapped here as far as I knew. Trapped by walls of rock, churning water, and a freaky gay fish guy.

I hate my life.

000

Usually when Ber left it wasn't for long but this time it was different. I was alone for quite awhile, giving me all the time in the world to think. I had to approach this by the worst case scenario: Ber never came back and I was left to slowly starve to death in this cave. I suppose if I ate my own leg I could last a little longer awaiting rescue but who would be looking for me here? There probably weren't any search crews anyway, Koko was a really small place and there were bound to be heavier hit areas of more importance. So…I was going to die.

I thought I already accepted that back when I was clinging to the palm tree, so why were there tears in my eyes now?

As it turns out my worst case scenario did not come true (or maybe it did) because around sunset Ber was back. I made sure to keep my distance as he pulled himself ashore with his arms full of stuff. A coconut filled with water, as usual, another one of those green leaves that made my hot skin feel better, and a wad of rolled up seaweed. That one was new. He placed the items on the sand next to him and looked to me as if thinking I would just waltz over and say ,'hey old buddy of mine, what's for dinner?' He had another thing coming if he thought I would be getting anywhere near him anytime soon.

But my stomach gave away how hungry I'd gotten in his absence and I cursed at it. I was thankful Ber still brought me food and was caring enough to keep me alive but there was something about the way he held out the coconut to me that I just didn't like.

"Eat," he commanded. I stayed where I was at the wall fiddling with a brocken seashell I found earlier. "T'no?"

"Just leave it there or something," I said. There was a waver in my voice that I was trying to keep out but it came right in and made itself at home. "I'll eat later…"

Ber nodded as if my request was reasonable. He then took one of the empty coconut shells from the growing pile and started to crush that leaf of his. When the juices were squeezed out, he placed it near my coconut meal and the wad of seaweed about as big as my head. Seriously, what was that for?

"Sk'n still hurt?"

Duh. Sunburn like this doesn't just go away after a day. "Yeah."

He nodded again and pointed to the magic leaf juice. "Helps."

Ber stayed there for awhile just watching me with my back carefully leaning against the wall trying to ignore him. The only thing that gave me any comfort was the little blue shell I twirled over in my fingers. The top was rough and bumpy with dead barnacles, but the underside was smooth and pearly white. My thumb was the perfect size to rub it and marvel at the little colors trapped within. That kept me entertained for awhile until I heard a slosh and a splash, then Ber was gone. Only ripples remained.

I gave it another minute before making my way to the food. First I drank the water in the coconut, then realized Ber hadn't smashed it open so I couldn't eat it. No matter, there was something orange poking out of the seaweed and when I unwrapped it, to my astonishment and glee, I found a mango. It wasn't the sweetest mango I'd ever tasted but it was certainly better than coconut which was my only food for the past two days. Also wrapped up was a handful of little red berries. They tasted like blueberries but a little more tart.

Lastly I picked up the coconut and gathered all the strength I could. With one throw I threw it against the rock wall hoping to break it, but the thing only bounced off. When I picked it up again I found a large crack so I aimed for the wall again and this time it shattered. After washing the sand off, the nut was as any other.

For the first time since my nightmare began I was almost full. That cooling sensation the magic leaf juice gave made me feel relaxed and my eyes started to close. Sleep overtook me right there on the sand despite the night being a tad chilly. Ah…so Ber was still taking care of me. Maybe I would live after all.

I could only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>CAN TINO EVER TRUST BER AGAIN? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE~!<strong>


	4. Animal

The next morning my back was stiff. I opened my eyes to see the skylight a little duller than I remembered and discovered clouds in the sky. The next thing I discovered was a familiar mop of blonde hair.

He was just lying there on his stomach half-in half-out of the water with his chin in folded arms not too far away. I realized in horror that I had fallen asleep on the sand right next to the water's edge. Stupid! What if Ber came around in the middle of the night and decided to…I don't know, do something? I was sprawled out over the beach, it wouldn't take much for him to slide up and-

Don't think about it, Tino. Just block those images from your messed up head!

The merman's eyes fluttered open when I sat up. Was he sleeping just now or did he just have his eyes closed? I couldn't tell. He didn't move as he watched me watch him. Finally he broke the tension with a word.

"Eat," said that voice so low it hardly echoed off the walls. I blinked at him in confusion before realizing he was glancing at something to my side. Next to me was another big ball of seaweed and a coconut with a hole in the top. What really surprised me, however, was that my meal was surrounded in a plethora of shells. Each a different color, shape and size.

"Uh," I tried to stretch but winced because my skin still felt tight and sore. "Thank you, Ber…um…what are the shells for?"

"Ya like'm?" I looked them over and nodded.

"I guess." My hand picked up the biggest one I saw. It was pale yellow and spiraled up in a bumpy cone, slightly heavier than I imagined. Picture my surprise when a critter popped out and started crawling around on my open palm. I dropped it on the sand and it got to its spindly feet to look at me with tiny beady eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. The little guy startled me!

Then Ber did something I don't think I've ever seen before. He smiled. It wasn't that little smirk he made a few days ago, it was bigger. Those eyes practically sparkled at me as my little hermit crab friend scuttled towards the water. He should smile more often, it made his stoic face seem…warm. I felt a little less threatened in his presence. Not to say I wasn't still weary.

I think I realized what was going on. Ever since the kiss he'd been a little more aloof and was keeping his distance, though it was very obvious he didn't want to. The tasty mango, the berries, the pretty shells…Ber was trying to win back my trust again with gifts. Kind of like a little boy with a crush. Though the gestures were kind, I hope he didn't think it would win me over or anything. I am NOT a girl and I don't like being treated like one. Oh well, at least he wasn't trying to take me by force. For a shark, Ber sure was a tiny bit of a gentleman. Sort of.

Ber rolled over on his back suddenly and lay with his hands behind his head staring at the rocky ceiling. I felt a little better with those probing eyes off me for once and inspected the seaweed ball for the tasty treasures hidden inside. It was another batch of berries, these ones more orange, and a very interesting thing that made me raise my eyebrows. Strawberries. How the holy hell did Ber get his hands on wild strawberries? How did he get any of this stuff, anyway? I could understand if he found a coconut or two dropped from a palm tree but berries? Those grew on land in dirt.

"How did you get these?" I asked and popped one in my mouth. The flavor was sweet and exploded on my tongue almost making me moan. It was that good.

"Isl'nd."

"Yeah, but where? It couldn't have been near the shore, strawberries don't grow in sand."

He shrugged, eyes still glued to the ceiling. "Stream. Swam up."

Oh, so he swam up a little inland stream? So that's where he gets the fresh water. "Thank you…They are good."

"Hm."

Ber left after awhile and left me to collect my thoughts in peace. The strawberries were gone and the coconut half eaten. Three of the orange berries rolled on my hand before I popped them into my mouth and chewed. I wondered what they were. They were similar to the red ones I had yesterday but these were definitely a different flavor. Oh well, it was food. Deciding they tasted okay but a little bitter (perhaps they were the red berries just not ripe enough?) I ate them all. All this fruit and stuff was okay, but I really needed something else…something filling. Like a bucket of chicken. That's strange, I've never craved KFC until now. Being stranded will do that I guess.

Ber returned later with another one of those miracle leaves. I swear, my burn wasn't hurting quite as much and my head was starting to feel a little less garbled. Whatever that plant is, I wanted ten of them when I got home. He did the work of crushing the leaf and emptying its juices into the brown coconut shell while I lay in the sand up the underground beach then handed it out for me to take.

"Oh, you can set it down there and I'll…"

"No." Ber's response was stern. He was expecting me to say that wasn't he? Well he should. I'm willing to trust him enough to eat his food and survive but I will stay away as much as possible after what happened yesterday. I couldn't tell what was going through his head so I decided to play it safe. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't gotten away? Who knows how he felt about it? Who knows if he's planning to try it again? With a face like that, I took no chances. Ber has been kind to me but I knew not to trust a book by its cover.

"…Can't I just-"

"No."

"How about it you…"

"No."

"Is there any way that-"

"No. Come." He didn't look like he wanted to argue much more. I already knew Ber didn't take no for an answer. "Talk."

"I don't want to," I said and turned my head. I know I was acting like a child but I didn't care. Ber was even more of one.

He sighed and set the coconut shell next to him. "T'no, not gonna hurt ya. Safe."

"I know…"

"No ya don't. Gotta trust m' if yer getting off the island. How ya gonna get out've here without m' help?"

"You know, if you just brought me to the beach outside I could probably start fending for myself and start making a raft," I said matter-of-factly. "I'm not helpless."

"Can't take ya outside now, storm come'n."

"Oh, a little storm. That's really scary." I rolled my eyes. Don't ask me where the snarky attitude I suddenly attained came from. I was thankful for it though, it was helping me stand up to Ber. Stupid perverted fish…

"Not little. Big."

"Well isn't that perfect! Now I supposed I'm trapped down here with you, right? So you can take advantage of me in your sick little love-nest?" Ber said nothing. I huffed and puffed my cheeks out in irritation. "You are an animal."

"…'M a sh'rk."

"Yeah, you are."

It was quiet for a moment in the dim lit cave. Through the skylight at this angle I could see a green tree high above swaying in a breeze I could not feel. My head felt light and throat heavy. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to call out the one who was in charge of my life, but…I just wanted to say that. I wanted him to have a piece of my mind. I didn't even know I was angry until just now.

It felt like forever before he spoke again. His voice was quiet, almost somber. "T'no, 'm sorry ah did that. Yesterday ah didn't know what ah was do'n. Been a sh'rk m' whole life, don't know how tah be hum'n. Always wanted tah know. Want ya tah teach m'." Ber shook his head and looked straight at me. Maybe I saw something a little different in those stoic blue eyes that made me feel slightly sympathetic. "Always been half've two things. Can't figure out what ah am. Ah don't underst'nd…"

"So you kissed me? You pinned me to the ground?"

"Like ya. Wanted ya tah know."

"There are better ways to do that."

"Hm."

My mood did a complete 180 in the last few seconds. From nervous to angry and now almost to tears. I sighed planning on sitting up and hugging my knees but my legs didn't respond. I realized how heavy I was feeling at the moment, how drained I was.

"…Ber?"

"Hm?"

"Uh…I can't get up."

"…Hm?"

"I-I can't move…"

Ber gave me a puzzled look that I returned with alarm. Literally my arms would not budge no matter how much my brain screamed at them to. I was paralyzed! The only thing I could manage was swallowing and even that felt forced. The merman started dragging himself towards me and when he reached my spot he touched my cheek with the back of his hand. Almost immediately he flinched away.

"Burn'n up."

"I'm what?" I didn't feel hot. In fact I was feeling a little cold.

"Fever. Can't move?"

"N-no, what's happening to me, Ber?"

"…Dunno." Ber looked me over before feeling my forehead again. I whined at the feeling. That was when both his hands flew to my shirt and started undoing the buttons starting at the top. He seemed to be having difficult with them at first until he got the hang of it.

"What are you doing? Why are you undressing me?" I was starting to grow panicked. Ber's expression stayed the same.

"Gotta bring heat down. Need this."

My white-turned-gray garment was slipped out from under me and I shivered at the feeling of cold on my chest. Ber started to crawl away and didn't have to go far before reaching the water. He came back with my shirt damp and pressed the cold cloth to my head making me shiver again, but more violently.

"Th-that's too cold! I'm cold, d-don't put that on me!"

"Need tah." My shirt was dabbed gently on my cheeks as he leaned over my face. "What happ'ned?"

"Hell if I should know. I was just lying here and suddenly I couldn't move and that is seriously REALLY cold, please stop!" Ber ignored my request and kept dabbing. Now my body was being wracked by tremors and it made my muscles feel tight. God was my throat dry… "W-water."

"Thirsty?"

"Yeah, really thirsty. I feel like I could drink a lake." I licked my dry chapped lips for emphasis.

"How 'bout hungry?"

"Ugh, don't mention food…I might throw up."

Ber then stopped dabbing my face with the cold cloth. He leaned down and put his ear to my chest over my heart and closed his eyes like he was concentrating. Where he touched was warm so I wasn't complaining. I wanted more, actually. It I had use of my arms I would have pulled him down on top of me like a blanket. "…Slow."

"Huh?"

"Heart is slow." The comforting warmth was gone when Ber lifted his head. "T'no, can ya think've any way ya could've gott'n sick? Cuts? Food?"

I tried to think back but it was hard with such a light head. Nothing really stood out, until it struck me. "…The berries. It must have been the berries!"

Ber seemed confused. "Gave ya b'rries yesterday. Ya were fine th'n."

"Yeah, but you gave me a different kind today. The ones I had first were red, these ones were more orange and they tasted different."

"Looked same tah me."

"They were totally different. Oh my god…don't tell me they were poisonous! I ate poison berries? Oh god oh god oh god! Ber, I don't want to die!" The tears started rolling down my cheeks and he did his best to wipe them up with dabs of my shirt.

"Not gonna die."

"You don't know that!"

Ber grunted and put the cold shirt over my chest, only making my shivering get worse. "Gonna get water. Stay here."

Like I had a choice. Ber disappeared through the water and I was left alone to get myself together. Unfortunately I ended up bursting into tears. I'm pretty sure my wails could be heard all over this miserable island. It was just so overwhelming and frustrating, I felt like this was the last straw. I wanted to get off this deserted rock and get back home! I wanted to be free of this nightmare, I wanted to feel the sheets of my bed and the taste of hot cocoa down my throat on a snowy day in my warm cabin and hear the sound of my dog welcoming me home after a long day at work!

Ber nearly leapt onto the beach when he returned. There was a coconut in his hand, this one was a little green and unripe, and he found me in my desperate state almost hyperventilating. I felt his arm prop me up and the nut was put to my lips. The water was cold and refreshing (if not turned a little sour from the unripe coconut) and I gulped it all down in seconds. It wasn't enough, though. I wanted more but told Ber to stop when he turned around to get another coconut full.

"No, please, don't go! I don't want to be alone, I'm…I'm…"

"T'no, calm down. Yer gonna be 'kay. 'M gonna help. M' fault."

"Th-then stay here, please…please…"

He looked at my pleading face and nodded. I sighed in relief and he went back to sitting near my head dabbing my face with that damned cold shirt. I didn't want the shirt, I wanted warmth. I was going to die if I didn't get warm soon. But no matter how much I begged I couldn't get Ber to do anything about it. The bastard refused.

It was hell for what felt like forever. Time was impossible to read until my shivering started to finally cease. After shaking for hours the calm in my sore limbs was unnerving and almost hurt more than the trembles, but I was glad to be still again. My chest felt tight, my throat was still dry, but at least I could move a little and the cold was starting to go away. Either that or I was becoming numb. Little dots on the ceiling entertained me while my groggy eyes began to shut. Sundown was hours ago, it was so dark I couldn't see a hand in front of my face.

Ber was at my side the whole time comforting me and brushing back sweaty ocean damaged bangs from my eyes and rubbing circles on my shoulders. He reminded me of my mother when I came down with the flu back in my childhood. The guy sure was doting and careful to keep me comfortable, just like her. But he smelled so much different from my mother's flowery perfume. I always thought she smelled like a meadow. Ber smelled like salt and fresh air…and fish. I guess he couldn't help that part but it just added to his scent. In my delirious mind I wondered if I could get a candle that smelled like that.

"Ber…I'm so tired…" I said in hardly a whisper. The other responded softly.

"Sleep."

"Always so bossy…" My lips turned up in a tiny exhausted and fevered smile but I'm sure he couldn't see it. There was no moon tonight; it was obscured by dark storm clouds making the cave even darker. But it was okay, I didn't feel scared. If I were alone I would be but I wasn't. He was by my side within arms length…in fact I could reach out and touch him. I feebly grabbed something next to me and held on. It felt like a hand and I laced my fingers with it as if knotting them together. I didn't want to be alone. Thank god I was saved by someone…and even though Ber was big and scary sometimes and really confused the heck out of me I was glad. Nobody could be as nice as Ber. Nobody could be as sweet.

A soft fleeting feeling on the crown of my head wished me good dreams and bid me farewell to the land of sleep, my fingers still smoothly latched in silent gratitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Tino is being a little OoC at the end of this but he's kind of intoxicated at the moment. Finny always seems to become the damsel in distress in these kinds of stories. *rolls eyes*<strong>


	5. Blue Sky

I woke to a flash of light. The ground rumbled beneath me and I opened my eyes after a long clap of thunder. It was still dark outside and rain was pouring through the hole in the ceiling, forming a little puddle that broke away and streamed into the larger body of water behind it. More flashes of light illuminated the place and for a split second I was able to see better detail, then my ears were assaulted by a loud roar that was intensified by the cave's echo.

I was familiar with a certain pressure on my arm squeezing every time the lightning flashed and I turned my head to see what it was. Ber was latched on to me, his face buried in my arm and body scrunched up. He didn't look like he was doing very good.

"Ber?" I said over the noise of wind and pattering rain. He didn't stir. "Ber, that kind of hurts…" His hands reluctantly eased up their squeezing but stayed put, constricting when another flash of light allowed me to see him better.

When my sleepy brain registered what was going on I had to fight not to laugh. Ber, the strong and dangerous man that could crush coconuts in his hands and lived with sharks, was afraid of lightning. Oh well, I guess we all have our own little fears. Mine happened to be heights. I instead smiled and contained the urge to chuckle. Ber wouldn't like me laughing at him.

"The lightning can't hurt you. We are underground and it only strikes really tall things up there." My speech didn't seem to have an impact. Ber was silent not making a single noise even when a flash of light made him cringe but I could feel his breathing on my arm. It was fast and heavy. The storm wasn't the most pleasant thing to me either but at least I could stand it. "Are you okay?"

No response. I sighed and tried to think of what I could do. My body felt relatively normal again, perhaps a little sorer than I remembered but overall the effects of the berries must have worked its way out of my system. It was all thanks to Ber, too, who did his best to keep me cool and calm during my crisis despite my earlier fears about him. Turns out he really does care. Now it looked like he needed some calming, but what could I do?

Another flash of light made him painfully squeeze my arm again and I remembered something he said a few days ago. He said it felt good to…er, hold me. Of course I understood what that meant now, the guy was obviously feeling something towards me, but that didn't stop me from considering my next course of action. I didn't like to see Ber so broken when it was him I relied on. Though he scared the hell out of me I wanted to repay him for everything he's done. Even if he did attack me, there was something that told me he truly was sorry. And…Maybe I am way too nice, but I was also feeling sympathetic towards him.

This was his first run-in with his 'second half.' I thought he was at home living here with his shark family but I guess I was mistaken. Now that I thought about it I could understand how he must feel. To be two things at once, not knowing what half of you is and what it was good for, I could almost cry. He didn't fit in with animals and he didn't fit in with humans. What was he to do? What was I to do?

"Shhhh," I hushed his silent agony and turned on my side to face him. When my arm pulled away he quickly leaned forward trying to find anything to hide his face which happened to be my chest. I let him stay there (as long as he didn't try anything) and put an arm around his tense shoulders to rub circles into his smooth skin. One of his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me a little closer. He needed something to grip onto when the lightning flashed and I let him use me, just so long as he didn't crush me.

That is how we stayed for the rest of the night and well into the morning. I patted down his flaxen locks trying to figure out how someone who spends so much time in seawater keeps them so soft and feathery while he stayed motionless, his breath tickling my collarbone and face hidden from my view. I figured he was a little ashamed of his weakness so I tried to get his mind off it. While the storm raged outside I kept talking into his ear. Mundane things, stuff that really didn't matter, people I met while on vacation, what my home was like, my job. After awhile I could feel his arms start to weaken, the taught shoulder blades under my soothing hand relaxed, and his squeezing when the lightning flashed was reduced to a mere flinch.

By the time the morning light came and the storm turned into nothing more than wind and heavy rain he appeared to have drifted off to sleep in my arms. I fell asleep again too and when I woke up the sky above was blue and sunny. Skies are always brighter after a storm, aren't they?

000

"Thank goodness!" I plopped down on the sand and wiped my mouth next to the large puddle that accumulated under the skylight during the night. For the first time in awhile I got to drink all the water I could and filled my belly with it. Ber was away so I decided to take the chance and wash up a bit. I was smelly and gross after almost a week without a nice warm shower in my hotel room or a change of clothes. My hair was greasy and brittle from salt water damage and judging by my reflection I was tired, peeling, and had a big zit on my nose. How the holy hell did Ber begin liking something like me?

I was just putting the blue swim trunks I'd been wearing since the tsunami back on when Ber came back. I turned around and greeted him with a smile, a sign that I didn't think any lighter of him now that I knew how pathetic he could be when faced with flashing lights, and he swam closer to the shore. His hands were empty when usually there would be some kind of meal in the shape of a coconut and whatever else he could find. He noticed my confused look and gestured for me to come to him.

"Food outside," he said. "Taking ya tah the beach."

"What? I'm going outside?" I was honestly surprised. I was starting to think Ber wasn't letting me go because he wanted to keep me here forever but I guess I was wrong. It really was to keep me out of the sun and to have a safe place to rest…everything I'd been questioning was turning out to be okay ever since the…er…incident.

"Hm. Ready?"

I nodded and stepped into the water. It was cold as it swirled around my ankles and I tried to suck in a breath and deal with it. By the time it was at my waist, Ber was doing lazy circles around me while I tried to adjust to the temperature. This was the tropics but the water in this pool was particularly cold because it never touched the sun. Just when my lower half was numbing up, something cold wrapped around my torso and shocked me into a gasp. The cold water was quickly replaced with the strange warmth of Ber's skin and I could feel it even though my shirt. How does he stay so warm in cold water? Whenever I go swimming my skin matches the temperature of the pool by the time I get out.

"U-uh, okay…" I said mostly to myself. Even though I trusted Ber to get me out safely, I still felt a little nervous about facing those churning crashing waves again. Ber grunted an affirmative behind me and I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt him pull me under and I held onto his arms around me as the water pressure rose.

We glided smoothly through the water and passed the space in the rock that was my escape. His tail strokes were powerful moving above me in a smooth side-to-side motion that propelled us forward. Finally the weight of water lessoned and we ascended towards the surface. When my head broke through, all I could hear was the roar of waves and a seagull somewhere overhead.

It was so bright on the surface! I had to readjust my eyes as Ber took me away from the cliffs and towards the beach. My vision through squinting lashes gave me my first picture of the island since the first time seeing it. The sands were white and patches of rock lay here and there, palm trees drooped over the beach and giant leaves littered the ground under them. Dark green trees looked a little ruffled thanks to last night's typhoon. It was around the afternoon and bright blue skies stretched for miles in all directions. I swear I have seen this kind of place on a postcard before but I knew that couldn't be true. The place was deserted and untouched. The only inhabitants of the island seemed to be the wildlife, Ber, and me.

The water felt warmer the closer we got to shore. Rolling waves helped propel us forward until they began to crest. I took a wave to the face but thankfully didn't breath any water in. Ber didn't let me go until the water was shallow enough to stand. I walked onto the shore while water assaulted the backs of my legs. Ber had turned around and gone back to deeper water before he became stranded. It was much warmer out here than in the cave and the sun dried my skin as if welcoming me back to the world of light. I would let it for now until I found some shade to spare myself from further burns. My body was finally starting to heal; I didn't need any more thank you very much.

As promised, a coconut and fruit waited for me on the sand. It looked like a kiwi. Yum, I love kiwi! I picked the two up and decided to eat them later after a good look-around at my new surroundings.

Now that I had an island to explore I wasn't quite sure what to do first. Water, yes. I had to find a water source. Ber knew where one was, maybe he could lead me there. When I turned around I saw him watching me just beyond where the waves were cresting and I gave him a wave and a shout. He nodded his head at my request and dove into the water for me to follow. I walked along the water line just behind his shadowy form before coming to a rocky outcropping. Between the rocks was a stream of water and when I tasted it, it was fresh. Step one was accomplished.

"Thanks!" I said. He nodded from his spot a few yards away and watched me scoop some into my hands to drink. I just drank a whole bunch of water back at the cave but you can't ever have enough. Besides, that was rain water and this was fresh spring water. It tasted delightful. "Now can you show me where you keep getting this stuff?" I held up the coconut and kiwi and he nodded again.

"Fruits'n b'rries up stream. Nuts're over there."

I looked up the stream and back at him in surprise. "Wait, are you saying this is the stream you swam up?" He nodded. "But…that's impossible! You can't swim this; it's too shallow and small. How did you do it?"

"Gets easier up stream."

"So you crawled up all these rocks every day?" Another nod. I shook my head and whistled. "Wow, that's what I call determination."

Ber's expression lifted up at the sound I made. "How ya do that?"

"Huh?" He pursed his lips together like a fish and blew to show me what he meant. "Oh, you mean whistling?" I did it again to the tune of _London Bridge._ I don't think I've ever seen his eyes so wide. "It's a little trick most people can do. I can teach you if you want." Ber agreed to this. I smiled happy to have something I could give him. I was still looking for ways to repay him for all he's done...ways that were reasonable, I mean.

The rest of the day I was very busy. Ber went back to the ocean to hang out with his shark friends and I picked up all the fallen palm leaves I could find. They would make a good shelter to keep me from the sun and maybe I could use them for other stuff. What would I need to make a raft? Perhaps I should have paid more attention to those survival shows and movies that were on TV every now and then.

Something in the back of my mind told me not to worry, though. I wasn't alone and that gave me confidence. I had Ber, and he seemed willing to do anything to help me. After exploring where he got the fruits and things, I realized just how much of a drive he really had to keep me safe. The mangos were up a tree and I found rocks where he must have tried to knock them down. The berries were further up on land and I could see the trail he would climb to get to them. The orange ones were right next to the red ones. I could tell the difference, but I guess they were close enough that someone with poor eyesight couldn't. Maybe he needed glasses.

Heh. A merman with glasses. They wouldn't look too bad on him, but still…it was a funny thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Har har har. Make fun of the guy with glasses.<strong>


	6. Human

**Someone asked what kind of shark Ber is. I actually intended for him to be a blacktip shark which is why his fins are 'paint dipped.' Good question. :)**

* * *

><p>It took almost an hour but after struggling with a bunch of dry grasses and driftwood I was finally able to make a spark with two rocks that looked close enough to be flint. The fire died two times but the third one was the charm. It cast the beach around me in warm yellow light and felt nice against the cool wind coming off the ocean. Also, I had the chance to cook a good meal now that I could make fire. Tomorrow I was having fish fillets for sure!<p>

For now I ate the fruit I managed to knock off the trees. My camp was set up near the stream so I wouldn't have to go far to get a drink and food. The rest of my time would be spent making some kind of raft I could maybe use to escape. I really hope I picked up something useful from watching TV…

Ber ended up stranding himself on the beach despite how tricky it was to get back in the surf around sunset to see what I was doing. The fire made him weary at first but now he was intrigued and watched the flames lick the air as if put in a trance. I was glad for his company even if i was still a little weary. There was something about being on this deserted island alone that made me a bit melancholy.

"Now make your lips like this. See?"

"Hn?"

"Yeah, perfect. Do that and blow, and lift your tongue up in your mouth. You'll hit a certain spot that makes the whistle." I made a solid tone and waited for him to try. Ber's eyebrows furrowed into a glare but I knew well enough to understand it was only a look of concentration. It was funny, actually. He was close to going cross-eyed and I chuckled. "It just takes practice."

"Hard. Can't do it." He sure gave up fast.

"Aw, but you nearly got it! Come on, try again." I whistled to coax him into trying. Ber sighed but did give it another go. This time you could hear a faint shaky tone through the air coming out of his pursed lips. The merman's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "L-like tha'?"

"Yeah! Do it again."

Ber did as he was told and this time the note was a little stronger. Then he did something he's only done a few times: he smiled. I smiled back and told him he did great. "Keep it up and you will whistle songs like I do."

"Th'nks."

"No sweat! It's the least I can do."

Our conversation lulled until it was only the waves and the wind. I looked out over the dark water suddenly feeling a little hopeless. Soon I would be crossing that on a little raft all by myself and it did not sound appealing to me. I didn't even know which way I was supposed to go! What if another storm came along? What if there is a current that takes me out to deeper ocean? What if I run out of food and water and the sun bakes me to death?

With a sigh I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin in folded arms. I should have stayed home…stupid Eduard encouraged me to go on the stupid trip that got me into this stupid mess. I was making plans to get back at him when I felt a hand on my shoulder, warm as always.

"'M sorry," Ber said. I gave him a sideways look.

"For what?"

"For the b'rries. Gave ya the wrong ones. Made ya sick." His eyes didn't look to me when he spoke. They were glued to the distance and hard as a rock. Shame?

"Oh don't worry about it, I didn't die. I should have known not to eat them anyway. It was an accident, you are only human." The irony in my words only struck me after I said them.

"Ah am?"

"Well…yeah. You keep saying you are a shark but I guess you don't come off as one. While I do find you kind of scary, you are nothing but kind. Sharks aren't as nice as you are."

Ber said nothing to that. It suddenly felt a little tense between us. "'M sorry 'bout the k'ss, too. Made ya mad."

"N-no, no! I wasn't mad, I…think that was the berries that was making me say those things. I'm not mad at you…yet, at least."

"Then what are ya?"

He looked back at me and I gulped. He was asking me how I felt about the kiss? "Just…scared, maybe. I mean you did kind of attack me out of nowhere."

"'M sorry."

"Stop apologizing," I waved off his words and tried to be casual. "It…it happened, and you haven't done anything since then so I guess I can forgive you. Like the berries: it was an accident."

"'M only hum'n?"

"Yeah." A smile faintly adorned my lips as I looked back at the crashing surf. "You said you want to be taught what it's like to be human but I think you've always known."

Ber shook his head. "No. Never knew, not until ah found ya."

That made me flush for some reason. This time I didn't have a red enough sunburn to hide it, though, and i turned away. "That's…nice, Ber. Very nice."

"Ah'll help get ya home," he said softly. I could hear the disappointment in his voice but he kept it steady. "Don't worry."

"Thank you." Without much thought, I shuffled a little closer and rested my head on his shoulder. It had been a long day, I was bushed, and I couldn't help but feel so sympathetic towards my rescuer that I wanted to do anything to make him feel even just a little bit better. It was obviously hard for him to let me go when it was so easy to keep me here forever, but he wasn't like that. Ber was that kind of nice you only read in cheesy stories or saw in movies. There was no way someone like him could actually exist and I'm not even talking about his fish tail, either.

In his presence I have been sad, relieved, angry, terrified, happy, and just about anything else I can think of. But right now all I was feeling was content. I was going to get home alive and now that I knew that for sure I could breathe deeply again and relish what I had. I had Ber, and with him I felt as if I could have anything.

000

Making a raft is harder to do than you'd think. The steps are rather simple: Step one is finding a bunch of things that float, step two is finding something to tie it all together, step three is getting enough food and water to last the journey, and step four is getting it off the island and past the crashing waves.

There was already a problem with step three. How was I going to hold any water? I could use coconuts but after doing a little look around the island I found that they were my main source of food. There weren't many fruits left and I only found one bush of berries that were edible. (Right in the middle of the poisonous ones, go figure.) I guess I could always eat fish but without a way to cook they would be raw. Just think of how sick I could get from eating so much raw fish! Not to mention it was nasty.

I decided to worry about that problem later and get down to making the raft. After walking around in the jungle and almost getting bitten by a snake, I found a patch of bamboo. The stalks must have been twenty feet high or more! But how was I going to cut them down? I don't have a knife and they were really tough. The only thing I had was fire and I'm pretty sure something would go wrong and with my dumb luck the whole island would be set ablaze. I don't know enough about controlling fire.

Still it was my only option at this point. There was nothing else I could trust to stay afloat and in tact more than the thick stalks of airtight bamboo. Looks like I'll have to use fire…wish me luck!

It took the whole day just to get the four stalks I needed to make a frame. After accidentally destroying three and nearly burning them all down, I broke off the leaves at the top and dragged them back to the shore. All this hard work was tiring but I only allowed myself to drink water. Food was too scarce to have more than two meals a day, I had to make it last.

Step one complete. I found a bunch of tough vines that would be great as rope, but getting them meant inserting another step. Step one point five: find/make a knife. Where/how was I going to do that?

The sun was setting so I left it for tomorrow. When I got back to my little camp sight, complete with a small lean-to made of palm leaves draped over the side of a sun bleached log and fire pit, Ber was waiting for me. I hadn't seen him all day and I was so thankful to see him sunning his fair skin and gray tail in the sand with a large dead fish on the ground.

"Yes! Let's get this thing fired up so we can eat, shall we?"

The meal was wonderful. Simply wonderful. I didn't even care that there was no butter or salt or lemon, it was still the best damn thing I'd ever eaten. Ber ate a bite or two with me and looked like he didn't mind his food cooked, though I could tell he preferred it raw. Whatever floats his boat. I'll do what floats mine.

At some point I mentioned that I needed something sharp enough to cut vine and he scratched his chin as if he were thinking. That night I watched him go, it was hard for him to get back in the sea which is why he didn't strand himself too often, and crawled under the palm leaf structure trying to think of ways to make a knife. I know you bash rocks against each other to make a stone blade but that could take forever and I didn't know the first thing about stone carving. The next idea was a sea shell but those tended to be fragile and broke. Oh well, I'd figure it out tomorrow…

Turns out I didn't have to. When I woke up, Ber called me over from the water and handed me a knife made out of bone. When I asked him what kind of bone, he said whale. I won't ask where he got it but I gave him the hug of his life when he said he made it for me. Almost immediately after being let go he disappeared under the water without a goodbye, but I didn't hold it against him. Ber's cheeks were red and I figured me holding him so tight was a little too much to handle. He still likes me, after all. I'd like to say I keep forgetting but it's kind of on my mind all the time.

By all the time I mean ALL the time. While I was cutting the vines, setting up the frame, tying the bamboo together, getting a drink of water, having a nibble of leftover fish from last night, taking a bathroom break, you name it. All this pondering and not a thing came out of it. I wasn't expecting any revelations or whatever, the thoughts weren't even questions or dilemmas. Ber likes me, short and sweet. Enough to constantly fret over my wellbeing, kiss me into the ground, and spend all night making me a knife out of hard whale bone. I guess you could say I was flattered, I never saw myself as very appealing to anyone but this incredibly chivalrous and heart-opening merman found something to like. It wouldn't be hard for me to find something about him.

As I worked my cheeks burned. I could tell myself it was the heat of the tropical sun but I knew better. I guess I took a moment to ponder what it would be like to stay here forever if my raft failed and I nobody came to find me…and each scenario I pictured brought me back to the same thing: Ber. Ber would always be there, he would keep me safe, he would watch over me and make sure I was eating well. He would be by my side and I would…I would be at his and…I think if I stay on this island any longer, something might happen.

But who's to say something hasn't already happened?

Get a grip, Tino. Nothing has happened. You are the same (straight) man that came to this island and you will leave the same way. To prove it, imagine if Ber and you were eating dinner and he suddenly attacked you again and snogged your face silly while those warm hands of his roamed about your body, pinning you down to the sand and invading your mouth with his passionate tongue like the big strong animal he-

Agh! That didn't help at all; in fact it made my already flushed face burn even more! But what really brought me to my knees and scared me the most was the thought I had immediately after the scene played out in my head as far as I was brave enough to let it run.

If Ber did that tonight, I probably wouldn't fight back this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiiiinally. Gosh, only two more chapters to go and he's JUST NOW getting hot and bothered. *rolls eyes*<strong>


	7. Whistle

"Want some?" I asked for the third time as I held up another piece of fish. Ber gave me a look and shook his head.

"No, 'm fine. Ya eat it."

"But I don't feel right sitting here pigging out while you aren't eating a thing! Why won't you eat? It isn't like I can finish this whole thing myself." I put my hand down and gave Ber a pout face. He seemed to ignore it.

"'M a shark. Ah don't eat ev'ry day."

"Oh…okay then. But if you want something, just let me know."

"Hm."

I sat cross-legged with my meal of freshly caught and cooked fish in front of me and Ber sitting about a foot away to my left. Like usual, he stared at me with that iron gaze of his while I ate making me feel a little on edge. I was even more jumpy what with my recent horrifying discovery about myself. It left me a flustered mess all day and I was lucky I didn't ruin my raft-in-progress with how clumsy I was. Already I dropped my knife narrowly missing my toes, tripped over my own feet when trying to sit down, and dropped a few pieces of fish into the coals on accident. And the whole time Ber was staring at me, picking me apart, doing whatever with my image in that head of his. But I was playing casual and with any luck my fishy friend wouldn't notice a thing.

"Ya okay? Seem t'nse." Fucking hell.

"Me? I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little excited about getting back home. Aha-hah…" Stupid! Why did my voice crack when I laughed like that?

"Ya sure? Last t'me ya acted funny ya ate pois'n b'rries."

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, I haven't eaten a single berry since the last time. I'm fine."

"Face's red." A hand was placed on my forehead and I stopped breathing momentarily. It literally it felt like an electric shock. Is he part eel? "Warm. fever." The hand went to my wrist and he picked it up to lift it up and down. "Ya can move 'kay?"

"O-of course! Ber, I didn't eat any berries I swear!"

"'Nything else?"

"Just some mango and this fish."

"Sure it was a m'ngo?"

"Positive."

"Th's is salm'n, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Look, I'm fine okay? I just worked a lot in the hot sun and need some rest."

Ber didn't respond for a moment. I could see the gears in his head turning. "….'Kay." I felt relief when he dropped it and took his hand away from my wrist. I resumed eating, this time in silence. Never have I wanted someone to leave and never come back but also stay and never leave in all my life. It was pure confusion, so I stuck to not opening my big mouth. Chances are I'll say something stupid.

A slow and steady note made me turn my head. Ber was looking into the fire with pursed lips concentrating on his whistling. It sounded like he's been practicing. I wanted to say he was doing great but the words never left my throat. Instead I looked out to the millions of white dots in the sky. With no city lights to block them out the stars were phenomenal. After awhile I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't notice when I started to whistle along to the melody Ber was making and strumming my fingers on my leg to the beat.

If there was anything on this miserable island I was going to miss (besides Ber) it would be the freedom. Freedom to walk where I wanted, to sing my favorite songs as loud as I wanted while I worked with no boss breathing down my neck, to simply sit here by a warm fire watching the stars, to love… There were no social standards here. Nobody to ridicule me if I so happened to do something most would find disgusting or unnatural.

In other words, there was no 'gay' out here. There was only that feeling worming its way into my chest as I casually glanced at Ber who was too busy concentrating on his whistling to notice. The fire light made his features look sharper. His jaw line was strong and piercing azure eyes shaded in obscurity. The merman's body was fit and sturdy with toned arms, defined pectorals, and a washboard stomach. Not enough to look like a body builder, it was natural and the lines were hinting and soft. He was indeed a very handsome man if I decided to look at him in that light. Any girl would swoon over him, but me? Not exactly…I found Ber attractive but not personally. The way I felt wasn't because of what I saw physically. That gave me some piece of mind.

Still I felt held back by sickening reality. The truth is I was going to leave soon. Ber would help me escape this place and I would go home, and that would be the end of that. I probably wouldn't be able to return to the island or find him in the vast wide open ocean. We would part ways, and I would never see him again.

My thoughts were interrupted when Ber's thumb brushed my cheek and I blinked, realizing I had zoned out. The way he looked at me was different. His eyes appeared concerned. "Ya sure ya're 'kay? Crying."

My own hand went up to feel the tingling spot where he touched and I found it wet. "O-oh! Yes, I'm fine I told you, I just…my eyes are dry…" I mumbled. I could tell he didn't believe me but he was nice and didn't pry.

"Ya look tired. Sleep."

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea." I started to get to my feet to walk over towards my palm tree lean-to but stopped when Ber began his way towards the water. "Ber?" he stopped and turned his head. I don't know what was possessing me to ask this but I couldn't stop my mouth. "Can you not go tonight? I'm sure I can make enough room for both of us… Er, there was a noise in the forest last night and it spooked me and I don't really want to be alone with something out there and you are tough so you could protect me from whatever-it-is…right?"

Like he could refuse? I knew he would agree, I was just anxious about him asking questions. But he didn't and I couldn't help the smile on my face as I tried to shift the palm leaves so the shelter could fit a large merman and a relatively small human. Ber went in first and found a comfortable spot next to the leaves. I crawled past his tail dried and warmed by the fire to take my place next to him. It was tight, but I didn't care. It was nice to lay with Ber again and feel him close. Those arms fit themselves around my smaller waist carefully like he thought I was going to get mad and hit him in the face. Earlier I might have, but tonight it was all I could do not to cram myself against his chest and wrap myself up in his warm embrace. I let Ber do that himself, though all too gently.

If I didn't have much time left with the man who I shamefully admit has captured my attention then I was going to make the best of it. My goal was to get as close as possible before I never smelled his scent or felt his affectionate touch ever again. But no matter what, I couldn't let him sweep me off my feet. Instead I would have to settle with this: the knowledge that I could very well find happiness with this person if I so chose but not having the choice available to take. It was blissful, it was agonizing, it was peace, it was turmoil. But overall it was Ber.

Ber who cares so much and demands not a thing in return even though he doesn't have to be so nice.

Ber who makes me question everything.

Ber who I am never going to see again.

000

I was able to delay my departure five more days. By eating nothing but the fish my friend caught for me I saved my food supply for the journey and used the extra time to build onto my raft. The floor was made of three layers of leaves from this plant that was really sturdy. By laying them on top of each other like weaving a basket it was sturdy enough to walk on and would make a good hammock if I ever wanted to do that. I made one extra layer as a roof for a small lean-to in case of bad weather and the blistering sun. (My burn was coming back, shade was important.) Inside the lean-to was a bed of palm leaves for comfort. All my food and water would be stored in there, too.

If I rationed myself the amount I had could last me a week if I skipped meals every other day, not including the time it would take to starve or dehydrate to death. If worse came to worse I could eat whatever fish Ber caught but that was incase the food was all gone. With the merman being my guide I had confidence that my raft would find the mainland in one piece. He explained there was a current not too far away that should take me towards land so I didn't even need a sail. All I needed were a few paddles (two sticks I found on the beach) and I was good to go.

All was prepared and ready. My food and coconuts filled with water were packed away and the raft was set up on a series of round rocks that would roll it into the water. The plan was to set out tomorrow at dawn so I settled down to have a nice full-night's sleep that would probably be my last for awhile. The problem: I didn't feel tired. If I went to bed now I would be up all night, so I stayed in front of the fire pretending to be doing something important. All I was doing was picking out which seashell I wanted to take with me as a keepsake when Ber dragged himself up and held something out to me.

"What's this?" I asked and took the object from his hand. That was a dumb question, I knew what it was.

"Shell," he replied. A shell it was. It looked like it belonged to a large sea snail and was still wet from the ocean. Its color was dark blue with a single yellow stripe running along its edge and spiraling towards the pointy tip. I held it in the palm of my hand and felt the smooth of the pearly white inside. "Ya like?"

"Yeah, it's really cool." I smiled at him and placed it on the ground in front of all the other shells I was previously looking at. This one just won the prestigious honor of coming home with me. But with that decision made, I had no reason to still be up.

"Sleep."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. There was no lean-to anymore because I used the palm leaves for the raft so tonight we would be sleeping under the stars. For the past five nights we'd been sleeping together, I still claiming to have heard a mysterious animal nearby and was seeking protection and he didn't questioning it. (Thank god.) Tonight would be no different. We would fall asleep in each other's company and wake up the next morning, eat breakfast, and leave.

"'M gonna miss ya," Ber said. I nodded in agreement. "Back tah be'n a sh'rk."

"I hope island life isn't too dull out here," I said with a smile that didn't go farther than skin deep. "You can always cruise around looking for another person lost at sea and make their day." _I hope you find another who can stay and love you. You deserve it._

"Doesn't happ'n much." Ber shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on his hands. I followed his posture. "Ah'll be glad tah know yer safe at home."

"Thanks. I'm glad to know there's someone like you somewhere in the world." _And devastated that you are so far away_. "You have been so much help, Ber. Really, I appreciate it so much! I wish there was something I could give you in return but I'm kind of empty handed right now and I don't think I know of anything a shark could use or appreciate."

"Taught m' how tah whistle," he offered.

"There's that. Have you been practicing?" A nod. "Great! I'm sure you're going to be a pro in no time. Can I have a free show before you become a famous super star?"

Ber didn't quite know what that meant but he agreed. I watched him purse his lips together and make a melody. It was simple and a little off tune but otherwise he was picking up the talent pretty well.

"I like that. Did you make it up yourself?"

"Hm."

"It's nice." I started up his melody from the beginning at a bit of a faster pace. He watched with slight wonder in his eyes while I expertly copied his song.

"How ya do tha'?"

I gave him a chuckle. "I thought I already taught you how to whistle."

"Yer so good."

"Like I said, it only takes practice. I don't even have to think about it anymore, I just do it." I put my lips together and whistled a part from a song I heard on the radio. "It doesn't matter what we do, where we are going, too. We can stick around and see this night through~"

"T'no…" the whisper made me stop my singing and open my eyes. In front of me was Ber, and he was leaning towards me with a certain look on his face that made him look entranced. My breath hitched when his hand came up and stroked my cheek from the corner of my eye to the nape of my neck. "…Not gonna be here long. Ah want…"

"W-want what?" I tried to play casually innocent but you could probably tell I was shaking like a leaf. This same thing happened in the cave didn't it? Except that time he'd been aggressive. This time he was a little wary and slow.

"Not gonna hurt ya. Ah just…wonder'n if ah could…" A shiver ran down my spine as he gave up trying to ask and just came forward instead giving me enough time to move away but I was frozen in place. When our lips met my mind drew a blank and suddenly the crashing waves behind us and the wind blowing my hair around my eyes were gone.

It was nothing like the first time he kissed me. That time he'd been animalistic and forceful, this time he was gentle and careful as if he thought I would break in half if he pressed any more. I could feel how much he wanted to, but he kept himself under control.

I, however, did not.

My arms came up and wrapped themselves around his neck and I pulled him closer, pulled him down and onto me. My back hit the sand with a thump but I ignored the momentary pain to keep myself drowned in this kiss, this declaration, this moment of pure weakness and strength mixed into one. He was a little heavy but I didn't care. All that mattered in the world was his lips moving on mine, his hands lightly on my sides and pulling up my shirt to feel my bare skin under his tender hands, Ber displaying his love and me giving mine away after such a fight to keep it in. I don't really know what came over me, I just really felt like I wanted this more than even I understood. There was nothing else in this world but us. This little island was all there was, just him and me and the sand we lay on. I was kissing a man but that was the furthest thing in my mind right now. Who would tell? The seagulls?

I have never felt so alive and free…and miserable. Why can't I have this every night? Every day? Why can't I feel his protective arms around me and his lips on my neck, kissing and nipping my skin, prodding my heart to beat just a tiny bit faster and daring my breath to fall shorter? It was agony to think about, so I didn't think. I just felt. And when those depressing thoughts tried to surface I quelled them by kissing Ber harder. The whole experience had been so scary and draining that I just wanted something I could grasp and hold onto that I knew would not leave me. The only thing I had like that was Ber. Whether it was feelings of love or stress, I didn't care. I just didn't care.

_Let me see this night through…_

* * *

><p><strong>And then they had sex, I guess. My, isn't Ber pleasently surprised? I'm not writing out that lemon but there will be hints for you to put together for all you pervs. ;) *has no right to talk*<strong>

**This one feels strange in my mind, like I don't want this to happen but it kind of has to at the same time. I dunno, I'm fifty-fifty.**

**Next chapter is the last. I don't like leading you guys on so I'll say it now: the ending is not one of those 'happily ever after' ones. It is a leaving-you-guessing kind of ending. I know it will seem almost incomplete by the way I left it but that is where I wanted the story to end so deal. Thanks for the kind words and reviews so far. You guys rock~**

_**Song lyrics used: "Young Folks" by Peter Bjorn and John.**_


	8. Goodbye

**Last chapter = short and bittersweet.**

* * *

><p>I woke up as I had fallen asleep: butt naked and tangled in a warm embrace with sand clinging to my skin. Ber was the same way, his sleeping face was relaxed and content next to mine. He looked so peaceful, so…fulfilled. It made my heart warm and lips turn up in a tiny smile. I'm the one that put that look on his face and I felt almost proud.<p>

I also felt incredible embarrassment. I did things last night I have never done, screamed a name louder than I thought possible, said things under my breath I never dreamed of getting past my lips, felt something I am sure I haven't with any other girlfriend I'd ever had. The whole ordeal was messy and strange, especially for a first-timer like me. I got to learn fish anatomy and teach human anatomy to Ber which was purely awkward, but I couldn't call it by any other name other than amazing.

I'll spare you the disturbing details for now.

The sun was rising and a seagull made a morning call from somewhere unimportant. I attempted to sit up and stretch but Ber's hold on me was too strong. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and wouldn't budge while his heavy tail held down one of my ankles. It was like he had done his best to wrap around me, subconsciously pleading that I never leave. He yawned when he felt me moving and cracked his eyes open to see what I was doing. The way he looked when he just woke up was so different from how he normally was but I knew before long his hard gaze would be back to replace those half-lidded blue eyes soft as silk.

"Uh…g'morning, Ber…"

"Hmmm. Morn'n." Instead of releasing me he adjusted his arm and kept me locked in his loving cage.

"Ber, I need to, um, get up now…"

"Hmmm…" his hum trailed off as he stuck his nose in my hair and breathed in. I flushed bright red.

"Ber, are you listening?"

"Hm."

"I-I'm serious, I need to get up!"

"Hmmm."

I groaned. Good god, he could be so stubborn! To make my point, I elbowed him in the gut. Nothing I could do would really hurt him but it made me feel better. Finally he took the hint and eased up his grip. I had to lift his arms myself, but at least he was allowing me to wiggle away. (I saw that little smirk on his face, I knew he was enjoying messing with me.) When I was free I looked around and found my swim trunks and button up shirt tossed on the ground near the fire pit that had gone out sometime in the night. Any closer and they would have burned and I would have to go around naked. That would be difficult to explain to anyone who found me. It made me crack a smile and chuckle at the scenario while I walked a little into the surf.

By the time I was done cleaning off the clingy sand, dried sweat, and…well, you know…Ber was sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. I was buttoning the last button on my shirt when he spoke. "T'no."

"Yes?"

"What'ya want for breakf'st?"

I could almost laugh. Here we are on a deserted island, he's not even completely human and I'm dirty and tattered, yet it feels so much like we are your average couple that just woke up after a night of passionate love making and were going to discuss whether they wanted pancakes or cereal to start the day. "Whatever you catch I'm fine with."

Ber nodded and told me to come closer. I leaned down and he took me by the back of the head with one hand to give me a kiss. It was chaste and quick but it made my heart flutter all the same. "Love ya."

"I-I know," I said with a stutter not knowing what else to do or say. He let me go and I went back to what I was doing, which was…uh…what was I doing again? Oh yeah, getting the fire going. Right.

There were still some red embers under the black and white pieces of wood that I could stroke into a blaze. Ber went off into the ocean and I sat there getting the utensils ready to cook and eat with. My head may feel foggy, but that didn't stop my thoughts from running at full speed.

What was going to happen now? I just made love to my rescuer like some girl and today was the day I would leave for home. Ber was still going to be by my side until I reached land but that wasn't the point. The point is: I might have just made a huge mistake. There is no way I can leave the island with my head and heart in tact now! I…I like Ber. I really, really like that big overly protective scary-faced fish-man and I wasn't going to be in this place with him ever again. I had no idea how he felt about it, I could hardly tell what he was thinking most of the time and he was acting like nothing was happening this morning. Or maybe…maybe he didn't care. Maybe he got what he wanted and it wasn't going to be a big issue to watch me go.

Okay, I know these kinds of thoughts are silly but they were seriously scaring me. That's why I ran down the beach and hugged Ber in the crashing surf when he came back with my meal.

While the fish cooked I demanded he open up. He gazed at me as I leaned into his chest with his arm lightly around my waist, those eyes of his, so blue I could drown, watching me carefully. "Ah…ah don't know. Ah love ya, T'no, ah don't want ya tah go, but…"

Even if he confessed last night, I still felt that twinge of my heart when he said it. "But?"

"…But ah know ya can't live here with m'." Ber shook his head. "Too d'ngerous. Not 'nough food. Ya wouldn't be happy."

I knew he was right but I felt like denying it. "I…I could stay, though…I mean I can eat fish and coconuts for the rest of my life I guess and you will be here to help me, and…"

"Ya wouldn't be happy."

"I…" I bit my lip.

"T'no, ah listened tah all yer stories. Ya have a fam'ly'n a place ya belong. Don't be like m'. Ah want ya tah be safe."

"I could be…"

"T'no, please." His voice was earnest. "It hurts, but it'll hurt more if ah deny ya what ah've always longed for. Ah love ya an' always will, ah'm glad we had the ch'nce tah meet an' be t'gether, if only for a night. Wouldn't trade it for 'nything." He kissed my temple and rocked me back and forth. The tears were falling freely from my eyes and he did his best to wipe them away. "Ya gave m' someth'n ah've always wanted. Ah know what ah am, ah know a sh'rk isn't all ah can be. Ah can be hum'n. Ah can fit in with ya where ah don't with m' fam'ly."

"You don't talk much but when you do it's really sweet." I sniffed and smiled through my tears. "I hate how you can do this to me…I feel like a dumb girl. I know I'm not leaving at this moment but I just want to say this now while we're here. Ber, I'll never forget you. You've done so much for me and saved my life, you have a heart bigger than any other and I'm shocked but glad to be the one that took it. And…though it hurts my pride for me to admit, you've kind of taken mine…and even if we never see each other again I'll always remember."

It was about there that I couldn't speak any more. We stayed like that on the beach a little longer than we should have. The fish was a bit overcooked only adding to the bitterness of the moment. I wanted to delay my departure one more day, but it just so happened that the sea was relatively calm and the waves weren't as high. Leaving now would give the raft a better chance of not getting flipped over like we feared it might when the powerful waves tumbled ashore. A good sized part of me wanted it to.

But in the end, Ber was right and I couldn't stay. There were people who missed me and I missed them. I had a life that I couldn't just give up. I didn't belong on this godforsaken island no matter how much I wanted to. I had to go home.

So we set out to sea narrowly escaping the churning waters of the beach and being dragged out by the pull of high tide turning low. I watched the island grow smaller and smaller relishing how much it looked like a paradise despite its inability to harbor human life for very long. If only I had a camera I could snap a photo. Instead I had the blue and yellow shell I held in my hands and the memory.

That place is where my heart lies in Ber's safe hands who helped push the raft along with potent strokes of his gray tail while I paddled. A few shark fins, three large and one small, tagged along for awhile wondering where their merman friend was going. After awhile they turned back when we got too far away and it was truly only him and I surrounded by quiet endless blue.

We whistled the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

**Yes. It's one of THOSE endings. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
